Perdidos
by strangeland
Summary: Nate e Sully acidentalmente viajam no tempo, mas eles não tem a menor ideia de por que pararam ali e como voltarão. Perdidos, terão que se adaptar no lugar e no ano que estão até resolverem tudo. Entretanto, Nate terá a chance de conhecer uma das pessoas que ele mais admira... / História baseada depois dos eventos de Uncharted 3
1. Onde estamos?

Perdidos

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Onde estamos?

Nate e Sully estavam sendo puxados para um vazio. Não era escuro, mas um clarão enorme. Se não fosse pela violência que eles estavam sendo puxados e remexidos, Sully teria certeza que estaria morrendo e indo pro céu. De repente, os dois estavam caindo, como se estivessem a 1,50m do chão. " _Merda_ " foi o que Nate disse mentalmente. Num minuto estava em pé numa sala e de repente estava quase de cabeça pra baixo e caindo agressivamente no chão, quase batendo sua cabeça.

\- Sully? –Nate disse ao ver o amigo caído no chão, massageando a testa.

\- Eu estou bem. E você?

\- Sim – Nate levantou as costas e permaneceu sentado, olhando ao redor.

\- Mas que porra! O que aconteceu? Parece que alguma coisa virou nossos corpos de um jeito que ficássemos de cabeça pra baixo...

\- Sully... – Nate disse preocupado. – Onde estamos?

Sully olhou ao redor e percebeu que o lugar que estavam agora era completamente diferente da sala que estavam anteriormente. Era como se ali fosse um lugar onde os ferreiros faziam espadas ou qualquer outra coisa. Havia fornalhas, marretas, baldes de água...

\- Garoto, eu não gosto disso.

\- Vamos sair daqui.

\- Não estamos no Japão não, né? – Sully perguntou.

\- Sério? Japão? Da onde você tira essas coisas?

Eles abriram a porta principal e se assustaram com o que viram. Mulheres que vestiam vestidos que tampavam do decote aos pés, homens usavam roupas que se assemelhavam roupas de bobos da corte e de teatro shakespeariano andavam pelas ruas. O chão não era asfaltado.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira... – Sully resmungou.

\- Bom dia – disse um homem vestindo uma roupa que variava entre o preto e roxo.

\- Bom dia - disse Nate e Sully de forma assustada.

\- O senhor Gordon está?

\- Senhor Gordon...? – Nate disse.

\- Sim, o ferreiro – e então o homem fez sinal para a placa acima deles que dizia "Gordon, o ferreiro", como se aquilo fosse um banner de madeira.

\- Ele não está lá dentro, mas eu não sei onde ele está – Nate respondeu.

\- Hum... Ok. Posso fazer uma pergunta? – homem estava sério e agora coçava a barba.

\- Sim – Nate disse depois que deu uma olhadela para a cara de Sully.

\- Vocês são do teatro? Nunca vi roupas tão estranhas como estas. Vocês são atores de "Os dois Cavaleiros de Verona"? Vocês não são ingleses. – o inglês do homem era completamente arcaico.

Nate e Sully se olharam. Não sabiam o que responder.

\- Sim. Ham... Senhor, poderia dizer onde estamos? Bebi muito ontem e acho que perdi a memória – Drake sorriu.

\- Minha nossa – o homem achou estranho o jeito como Nate falava. – Vocês do novo mundo falam completamente estranho – e então riu. – Estamos em Londres.

\- Estou feliz que seja Londres, pelo menos. – Sully resmungou para si.

\- Em que ano estamos? – Nate parecia com medo da resposta.

\- Meu rapaz, o quanto você bebeu? Se você não sabe o ano que está, imagine as falas da peça – e então o homem deu uma gargalhada – o senhor _Shakespeare_ não gostará nada disso se souber.

\- Espera, o quê?! Shakespeare saber... – Nate perdeu a fala.

\- Sim, o dono da peça. Rapaz, estamos em Londres. O ano é "mil quinhentos e noventa e três" – o homem disse bem devagar, achando que Nate e Sully estavam de ressaca – Se eu fosse vocês, eu pararia de tomar tanto xerez – e deu outra gargalhada.

\- 1593? – Sully ria forçadamente – Você ouviu isso, garoto? 1593! Senhor, se nos der licença, eu e meu _filho_ precisamos memorizar as falas da nossa peça.

\- Oh, ele é seu filho? Que bom! E qual é o nome dos senhores? Meu nome é Charles Windley.

\- Nathan Drake

\- Sullivan

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, causando uma confusão no momento.

\- Drake! É o mesmo sobrenome de Sir Francis Drake. Se você fosse inglês, perguntaria se é seu parente.

\- Francis Drake? "O" Francis Drake? Marinheiro...?

\- Sim. Eu o vi num bar esses dias.

"Merda , merda, merda, merda..." Nate pensava na hora enquanto olhava para o chão.

\- Com licença, senhor Sullivan, mas Sullivan é seu primeiro ou último nome? Achei que era pai deste rapaz – Charles perguntou.

\- Sullivan Drake! Meu pai e minha mãe foram péssimos em escolher meu nome. Infelizmente, nós precisamos ir agora – Sully riu – Tchau, Charles! – puxava Nate pelo braço.

\- Tchau, senhores. Eu vou ficar esperando pelo senhor Gordon.

Quando Nate e Sully se afastavam de Charles, Sully resmungou perto do ouvido de Nate:

\- MIL QUINHENTOS E NOVENTA E TRÊS? Mas que porra é essa?! Nós voltamos no tempo?! Garoto, eu estou velho demais pra isso – e então eles pararam nua rua deserta.

\- Não me olhe assim, foi sua idéia roubar aquele artefato às pressas e só investigá-lo quando estivéssemos num lugar seguro.

\- Garoto, eu te conheço! Você iria ficar olhando admirado, iria desenhar no seu caderno, iria recitar todas as palavras em latim... A gente estava um pouco sem tempo pra aquilo.

\- E que negócio é esse de "eu e meu filho"? Você mentiu para aquele cara!

Sully deu aquela gargalhada que vinha como se fosse uma tosse.

\- Pior você que confirmou que éramos atores do Shakespeare! Se Cuttler estivesse aqui, estaria morrendo de rir.

Duas mulheres passaram por eles e não disfarçaram os olhares intrigados para as roupas deles: Nate usava uma blusa preta com uma pequena gola de botões aberta, uma calça jeans azul; Sullivan usava uma blusa roxa e calça jeans azul clara.

\- Nós precisamos trocar de roupa, senão todo mundo chegará na gente perguntando se a gente é ator de teatro!

\- Mas é o nosso melhor e único disfarce até agora! Vamos arrumar roupa de _quem_?! – Sully disse.

\- Sério? – Nate riu – " _Lead on, MacDuff_ ". Sério? Você nem sabe citar _Hamlet_ direito.

\- É _Macbeth,_ Nate! Nossa... Você está pior que eu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Nate tampou o rosto com as duas mãos, enquanto andava em círculos.

\- O que fazemos agora?! – Nate perguntou.

\- Eu tenho uma idéia idiota.

* * *

( Aproximadamente 15 minutos atrás)

\- Nate, chegamos – Sully puxou Nate para dentro e fechou a porta.

\- Nossa... – Nate olhou para o centro da sala – Então é isso? Achamos?

\- Garoto, não temos tempo para isso! Vamos jogar isso na mochila e sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível! Cuttler está nos esperando.

* * *

 _Notas: E então. Gostou do primeiro capítulo? Só para esclarecer, esta fic será muito voltada para a parte da comédia. Então espere muitas besteiras. Eu só não tenho certeza se algum dia vou traduzí-la como sempre faço com as outras fics porque acho que vai dar muito trabalho pra traduzir. É claro que eu poderia traduzir de qualquer jeito, mas como eu sou perfeccionista pra algumas coisas, acho que não conseguiria. rs_

 _Enfim, se gostou, deixe review, siga a história... faz uma interação aê o/_


	2. O infortunado roubo

Cap. 2 – O infortunado roubo

(Castelo de Asger, século XXI)

Nate, Cuttler e Sully estavam na Dinamarca. Mais um trabalho, mais uma aventura. Quando eles conseguiram acesso ao castelo de Asger no interior do país, sentiram que chegariam na reta final do trabalho. Todo aquele esforço para roubar uma ampulheta de bronze. É claro, no começo, ir atrás de uma ampulheta seria algo desmotivador como quando foi ser pedido pra roubar a lanterna à óleo do Marco Polo, mas há sempre mais do que se aparenta e por isso Nate decidiu fazer o que fez.

\- Minha nossa... – disse Sully ao colocar seus pés no interior do castelo enquanto contemplava cada detalhe do chão ao teto.

\- Finalmente. – disse Cuttler, também olhando para o teto. Muito mais bonito que Buckland Abbey... e mais gótico também.

\- Não podemos perder tempo aqui. Temos que pegar a ampulheta e ir embora – Nate disse convicto. Os outros dois apenas concordaram com aquela ordem.

Seguiram para o segundo andar do castelo. Entraram numa sala que aparentava ser algum tipo de antigo salão de dança, mas que por algum tempo depois havia virado depósito de caixas, móveis... Cuttler ficou impaciente com a demora de achar o tal objeto e então preferiu vigiar os corredores do castelo.

\- Nate, chegamos – Sully disse sussurrando enquanto puxava Nate para dentro e fechou a porta.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a procurar freneticamente, retirando lençóis de cima dos móveis, subindo por caixas que bloqueavam o caminho, etc. E então, Nate retirou um lençol branco que cobria algumas tábuas de madeira reclinadas sobre um pedestal branco. Lá estava a ampulheta de bronze. Entretanto, era um pouco maior que o esperado, tendo em média 25cm.

\- Então é isso? Achamos? – Nate disse devagar, completamente parado analisando aquilo.

\- Garoto, não temos tempo para isso! Vamos jogar isso na mochila e sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível! Cuttler está nos esperando.

\- Um minuto, Sully – ele disse daquela forma quando ele precisa de um tempo para analisar algo. – Tem algo errado. Não tem _areia_ dentro.

Sully olhou rapidamente para a ampulheta e olhou para a porta. Estava certo de que havia ouvido vozes; alguma pessoa falando em dinamarquês.

\- Nate! Nós temos que sair daqui _agora_! – disse nervoso.

Então Nate tentou puxar a ampulheta, mas foi surpreendido com o peso do objeto. Ou aquilo era pesado demais ou estava fortemente preso no pedestal. Ou os dois.

\- Merda! Sully, me ajuda. Eu não estou conseguindo pegar! – Nate puxou o objeto de todas as formas. Pelo meio, pelas alças, pela tampa do vidro com as duas mãos, mas o objeto não se mexeu. – Arrgh merda – disse com a voz falhando enquanto fazia força.

\- Mas que merda! Era só o que faltava.

Nate apertava os dedos nos detalhes da ampulheta para puxá-la, enquanto Sully tentava segurar as alças da ampulheta pela base. Os dois estavam despreocupados com qualquer fragilidade do objeto. Se aquele bronze estava pesando daquele jeito, estavam quase seguros de que o vidro deveria ser do tipo blindado, numa forma cômica e irônica de pensar. Começaram a discutir a melhor forma de desprender aquela ampulheta dali enquanto ouviam vozes ecoando pelo castelo.

Quando Nate pensou em dizer para Sully que eles precisariam de um maçarico para aquele serviço, de alguma forma, a ampulheta girou para a esquerda, dentro da pequena depressão que se encontrava no pedestal.

\- Mas o quê...? – Nate se perguntou assustado, ainda se segurando no objeto.

De repente, aquilo começou a emanar uma luz branca na parte do vidro de baixo, onde supostamente era para ter areia. Sully e Nate sentiram a gravidade ficar a zero e depois ficar oposta lentamente. Parecia que seus corpos estavam sendo puxados para cima. Sully começou a gritar o nome de Nate enquanto percebia que suas pernas estavam longe do chão, e o corpo estava alternando entre ficar em linha reta horizontal ou se inclinar mais para cima.

A luz ficou mais forte, piscou de forma cegante e Nate e Sully desapareceram do castelo de Asger na Dinamarca. Sentiram-se como se estivessem sendo sugados e viajando numa imensa escuridão de forma tão rápida que era impossível não pensar que talvez era essa a sensação do Thor viajando pela Bifrost, ou o Superman voando. E o pouco de iluminação que viram eram como se fosse um círculo de realidade. A "luz no fim do túnel" mostrava um chão marrom de algum lugar iluminado e Nate e Sully caíram de cabeça para baixo no chão.


End file.
